


Sure Thing, Sweet Thing

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, FalconShield, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Getting Together, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Plot What Plot, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Sweet Talks, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: The first time Bucky Barnes uses that legendary "Sure Thing, Sweet Thing" line on Tony.-----------Tony was… well he was cuddly in the morning when he got his coffee. He’d wander in rubbing at his eyes and bump and snuggle into Bucky while Bucky poured him a cup of coffee then usually he’d stand on his toes and kiss Bucky’s cheek before saying, “Thanks for my coffee, Frosty.” and Bucky usually said something eloquent along the lines of “uhhhh yep.” or “well you know, I was standing here.” or one very eloquent morning he’d just stood there and giggled like a dumbass.But this morning? This morning Bucky had a plan. He had a new catch phrase and awesome posture and a solid wink.It would be great.(Sam/Steve chapter added 9/1/19)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, but I love it. 
> 
> Also, there is a follow up in this same verse ft. Sam and Steve coming soon

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky muttered to himself as he headed towards the kitchen for coffee. “Sure thing, sweet thing. ‘Hey Buck, pass me my coffee?’ Sure thing, sweet thing. Yeah yeah, that’s good. That’s how I’ll say it.”

The kitchen was empty, which wasn’t all that surprising considering it was barely five am, but Bucky started the coffee machine anyway and waited for the Tower’s earliest riser to come down for a cup.

He never actually knew if Tony was an 'early riser’ or if the fluffy haired genius just never went to bed, but either way, every morning at about 5:17 am Tony showed up grumbling and bleary eyed and feeling around for his java.

Most mornings Bucky was already up too. It wasn’t nightmares, not anymore. And now that Steve was dating Sam, five am runs were a thing of the past so Bucky didn’t have to be up for that either. He just didn’t sleep much these days, and now that he knew Tony was up early too, Bucky dragged himself out of bed even if he _was _sleeping for a chance for a few quiet moments with his favorite inventor.

And _boy howdy_, was Tony his favorite inventor.

They’d spent months together down in the lab, no more than six inches apart, heads bent together as Tony worked on Bucky’s arm every single night. First it had been quiet between them, then Tony had started talking about nothing in particular and eventually Bucky started talking too. Music had been next, arguing loudly over which bands were better, and then old movies played in the background so they had something to watch as Tony re-calibrated metal plates and cleaned joints.

It was an unlikely friendship, especially considering how they had met and what the Winter Soldier had _done _but after a few weeks Tony had smiled, and then Bucky had smiled, and one time Tony had laughed and at that point Bucky was just _fucked_.

Just _fucked_.

Head over heels for a man who had every reason to put him through a wall, and yet held his hand when Bucky had a panic attack during an old war movie. Completely _ga-ga_ for a walking disaster who lived on coffee and chocolate chip cookies but still demanded the fridge be full of healthy food for the team. Absolutely _goofy _in love with messy hair and whiskey brown eyes and a grin that no business being so flirty and today? _Today _was the day Bucky said something about it.

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” he said again, over and over, pushing his long hair out of his face because he knew Tony liked his eyes. “Sure thing, sweet thing. Sure thing, sweet thing.”

Tony was… well he was _cuddly _in the morning wen he got his coffee. He’d wander in rubbing at his eyes and bump and snuggle into Bucky while Bucky poured him a cup of coffee then usually he’d stand on his toes and kiss Bucky’s cheek before saying, “Thanks for my coffee, Frosty.” and Bucky usually said something eloquent along the lines of “uhhhh yep.” or “well you know, I was standing here.” or one _very _eloquent morning he’d just stood there and giggled like a dumbass.

But this morning? This morning Bucky had a _plan_. 

He had a phrase, he had good body posture, it was sure to be a success. When Tony said thank you, Bucky would tip his head and wink and say “Sure thing, sweet thing” and then he’d ever so casually ask if Tony wanted to also go out for dinner and things would be great.

They would be _great_.

“Mmmm.” There was Tony right on cue, rumpled and adorable in baggy sleep pants, a long sleeve henley almost falling off one shoulder. “I thought I smelled coffee. Morning, Snowflake.”

“Good-good morning.” Bucky swallowed when Tony wound both arms around his waist and squeezed, pushing his nose into Bucky’s chest and sighing a little. “Ready for coffee?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Tony mumbled and Bucky reached over for the perfectly prepared cup, one sugar, one tablespoon of cream, with a spoonful of thick chocolate added to make it a mocha. “Oooh _yay _coffee coffee coffee.”

Tony took a long sip and smacked his lips in satisfaction, blinking up at Bucky and wrinkling his nose happily. “Thanks, Frosty.”

Bucky was _ready_.

“Oh, sure thing–” he glanced up in time to see Sam and Steve stroll into the kitchen and his easy smile slipped into a frown. “_Stupid_.”

“Uh… what?” Tony burst out laughing when Bucky clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. “Did you just say _sure thing, stupid_? Are we starting the name calling early this morning?”

“Oh my god!” Bucky shook his head. “Oh my god, no. _No_, I wasn’t calling you stupid!”

“It sure seemed to _me _like you were calling him stupid.” Sam interjected, his smile so innocent it was practically disgusting. “Now Bucky, why on earth would you call Tony _stupid_?”

“Especially when he’s so damn smart?” Steve added, blue eyes wide and mock offended and Bucky very nearly considered chucking them both right out the window. “That just seems rude.”

“Yeah Buck.” At least Tony was still smiling even if he looked a little confused. “Why’d you call me stupid?”

“I meant to say–” Bucky glared at Steve and Sam again and stepped closer, lowering his voice. “I meant to call you sweet thing.”

“And somehow…” Tony tapped at his bottom lip. “_Instead_.. you called me stupid?”

“I saw those two.” Bucky scowled terribly and Tony’s mouth twitched at the corners like he was trying not to laugh again. “And _stupid _just sorta slipped out. Fuckin’ force of habit is what it is.”

“I guess as long as it’s about them.” Tony put his coffee aside and stepped closer as well, his eyes sparkling with something that made Bucky’s stomach get all swoopy. “You wanna try that again?”

“…uh? yes?”

“Okay then.” Tony cleared his throat and whispered, “Thanks for the coffee, Frosty.”

Bucky was ready this time, tipping his head back and closing one eye in a wink and murmuring, “Oh sure thing, sweet thing.”

“Oh.” Tony turned bright pink clear to the tips of his ears. “I like that, you should say that all the time.”

“Yeah?” Bucky brought his left hand up very carefully to brush over Tony’s cheek. “Cos I was thinkin’ maybe I could take you to dinner. We could see if you still like it when I say it over dessert.”

“Or we could skip dinner and we could see if I like it when you say it post-sex?” Tony suggested, and when Bucky almost choked, he winked. “Let me know what you decide, Bucky bear.”

Tony didn’t so much as _walk _out of the kitchen so much as he _sashayed _out of the kitchen, Bucky following behind him like a love sick puppy and once the door shut behind them, Steve turned to Sam and said–

“How come you don’t call _me _things like that?”

“Are you asking why I don’t call you stupid?” Sam asked blandly, topping off Steve’s cup. “I feel like that’s obvious seeing as how I’d like to keep seeing you nekkid.”

“I mean sweet thing.” Steve insisted. “Why don’t you call me things like sweet thing?”

“Because if I called you sweet thing, I couldn’t be able call you sugar loaf and honey basket and snackeroo.”

“But I don’t want you to call me any of those things.”

“You are about six months too late for that, Cap.” Sam smacked a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. “You’re stuck with me now.”


	2. Sweet Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up chapter exploring the Sam/Steve dynamic!

Tuesday nights were movie nights, and the team predictably split up into couples and took over their un-officially assigned spots in the living room.

Natasha and Clint shared one recliner, the tiny redhead curled up in her husband’s lap as Clint ate truly shocking amounts of popcorn and pizza.

Bruce only came to movie nights if Thor was in town, and tonight the blonde Demi God was taking up ¾ of an entire couch while Bruce was curled into the remaining ¼, his toes tucked under Thor’s thighs, tablet up as he read or worked, smiling as Thor’s big hand landed at his knee.

Bucky and Tony were newly dating, newly in love, newly head over heels for each other and sat together on one of the love seats, plenty of room between them for at least one more person, their hands inching closer and closer over the course of the movie until their pinkies brushed and then hooked and even in the near dark Tony’s blush was absolutely ridiculous and Bucky’s smile had no business being so happy.

“Hey.” Steve elbowed Sam and motioned towards the love seat. “How come we don’t act like that?”

“Like what?” Sam tossed back a handful of candy. “You mean like two goofy teenagers with a school yard crush who are probably going to jerk off tonight to the feel of each other’s _pinkies_?”

“No.” Steve scowled. “I mean, why aren’t we _sweet _like that? Bucky looks at Tony like he’s never seen anything so incredible, and Tony looks at Bucky like he wants to eat him up. It’s sweet.”

“It’s gross and makes me want to gag.”

“Sam.” Steve tugged at Sam’s hand. “I’m serious! We weren’t ever like that! We never did the sappy sweet new relationship stuff!”

“Yeah…” Sam said slowly. “Because your version of _foreplay _is whupping my ass running in the morning and my version of _flirting _is doing illegal things to take down SHIELD. And once we sort of saved the world and brought ol Buckaroo back to the light– I mean, did we _need _to do the sappy sweet new relationship stuff? Seems to me like we’d more than earned the right to get nekkid at that point.”

“Well sure.” Steve shrugged. “Sure we jumped right into the intense stuff, but does that mean we _never _get to be like that?”

“Sneakily holding pinkies while a Pixar movie plays?” Sam shook his head. “I’m never doing that.”

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t expect you to.” Steve sounded… did he sound _sad_?…and Sam sent his boyfriend a sharp look.

“Steve?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve stood and stretched. “I’m going to get more pizza, do you want any?”

“Uh… nope.”

“Alright.”

Sam watched Steve go with a curious expression, then shot another look towards Tony and Bucky, who were somehow sharing a drink and bumping noses and generally looking as gross as possible.

…_Huh_.

*****************

There was a note on Steve’s coffee cup the next morning, a bright yellow sticky note that said “_Sorry I missed you this morning, sweetheart but I was up late dreaming about you and over slept. Can’t wait to see you tonight_.”

Steve stared at the note for a few minutes, brow wrinkled and lips pursed and arms folded as he tried to figure out who the hell was playing such a weird prank on him.

“Maybe it’s _actually _from your boyfriend.” Tony supplied less than helpfully from where he was draped across Bucky’s chest. “Hm?”

“No way.” Steve decided. “Sam doesn’t do stuff like this. I bet it’s Clint being fucking stupid again.”

The note was crumpled up into Steve’s pocket, coffee poured and drank, and he got on with his morning as if nothing was amiss. Just a weird start to the day was all.

The next morning there was another note, this one with hearts and xoxo’s and a reminder to “_Smile, cos you have the best smile in the world and it makes me happy every time I see it._”

There was a note the next morning, and the morning after that and Steve was _sure _it was a joke, so he didn’t say anything to anyone and _definitely _didn’t say anything to Sam and the notes joined the first one in his top drawer.

A few days later, Sam popped his head into the gym while Steve was working out and jogged over to see him, urging Steve to bend down over the ropes of the ring while Sam stood on his toes and kissed him sweetly.

“What the hell was that for?” Steve asked blankly, and Sam said, “I was thinking about you earlier so I thought I’d come down and see you.”

“You could have just texted.” Steve pointed out. “Like a normal person.” 

“But then I’d have missed out on being able to kiss you.” Sam winked and Steve– Steve might have blushed.

“You look stupid.” Bucky informed him, wrapping his knuckles to get ready to go another round. “Blushing like that.”

“You’re one to talk.” Steve dropped into a ready position and motioned for Bucky to move forward. “Tony called you _baby _this morning and you giggled like a moron for like, half an hour.”

”….Yeah, that’s fair.“

Dinner later that week, and Sam not only wore That One Shirt in That Specific Color that Steve loved so much, but also pulled Steve’s chair out and made a point of making sure Steve had enough wine all night long, kissing away drops from Steve’s lips and whispering things that had no business being whispered at a dinner table.

"What the fuck?” Natasha asked, holding her mouth open so Clint could feed her a bite of his fish. “Clingy much?”

“Yeah, they are being super weird lately.” Tony agreed from his spot on Bucky’s lap as they shared a plate. “All over each other.”

“Twould seem as if Sam has learned to woo his love.” Thor decided, not letting go of Bruce’s hand as he refilled his plate for the third time. “Though I wish it wasn’t happening at the dinner table.

A few hours after dinner and Steve all but dragged Sam to his bedroom, kissing and groping and stumbling their way down the hall until they banged into the door.

"Come on.” Steve sucked a hard kiss to the curve of Steve’s neck just to hear his boyfriend moan. “You haven’t spent the night in almost a week, come on come on come–”

“Hey hey, easy.” Sam cupped Steve’s face with both hands and kissed him longingly. “I want you babe, I do. But I know you’re tired and you got a big day tomorrow and I want to be able to take my time with you, be sweet with you. You deserve more than a ramped up quickie.”

“I–” Steve frowned and Sam kissed him again. “Are you _serious_?”

“Give me the gift of time to cherish you.” Sam murmured against his mouth, then opened Steve’s door and pushed him through. “Go on. I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

“I–I–” Steve stared after his boyfriend and then down at his rather tented pants. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

*********************

*********************

“Alright, enough.” Steve plucked Sam’s book out of his hand and pitched it towards the wall. “What in the _hell _is going on with you?”

“Well, I was reading.” Sam blinked up at him. “And now I’m apparently not, so that’s how my day’s been. How’s your day, babe?”

“You’re being weird.” Steve informed him, crossing his arms and fixing Sam with his best scowl. “And I want to know why.”

“Okay…..” Sam hesitated. “Can you tell me what I’ve been doing that’s weird?”

“You’ve been leaving me notes on my coffee cup when you leave before me.” Steve started to count off on his fingers. “You’ve been dropping into the gym just to kiss me? Thinking about me and weird times and sending me smooshy text messages? Last movie night you gave me a thirty minute back rub and then held my hand. _Three times_ I’ve tried to take you to bed and each time you’ve said something stupid about how it’s worth waiting and how you want to be able to take your time with me and don’t want me to feel pressured.”

“Ummm–”

“AND THEN!” Steve raised his voice. “I had a press conference on Friday and you had flowers sent to me. At the conference. In front of everyone.”

“Well I mean–”

“And whatever this bullshit is about wiping my mouth and feeding me stuff? Let me eat my own goddamn candy bar, Sam! I can take bites all by myself! I’m a big boy!”

“Okay but–”

“And you keep wearing my shirts??” Steve threw his hands up. “We aren’t the same size, Sam! I don’t wear your clothes! Stop using up all mine! I have to do laundry two times a week now!”

“Steve–”

“You’re acting like Bucky and Tony and honestly–” Steve scowled down at his boyfriend. “I am sick of it. Cut it out.”

“…. cut it out?”

“CUT IT OUT!”

“But–” Sam started to laugh and Steve briefly considered retrieving the book just to bounce it off Sam’s skull. “But babe, you asked me why we didn’t act like Bucky and Tony! You complained about how we skipped all that lovey dovey bullshit at the beginning of the relationship! I thought you wanted me to try to be sweeter!”

“Okay I did complain about that.” Steve acknowledged. “But I didn’t mean I wanted you to have your hand tucked into my back pocket all the time!”

Sam really did laugh then, and Steve groaned, dropping onto the couch next to him. “Look. I appreciate you trying to be sweet to me, showing me what I missed by not doing the whole ‘brand new relationship’ thing. But I gotta say, I prefer us the way we were before. I don’t need all this sort of stuff.”

“Alright then.” Sam wound their fingers together and kissed Steve’s knuckles. “How can I be sweeter to you without channeling my inner BuckyTony grossness?”

“You could tell me you love me in public sometimes.” Steve pointed out. “I don’t doubt that you love me, but you only say it when we’re in bed.”

“I can start saying it more often.” Sam said promptly. “What else?”

“It wouldn’t be the worst if you acted like sex was something special every once in a while.” Steve was blushing now. “We started hooking up and then decided to date so I know we missed the whole 'first time is special’ thing, but you could still act like it sometimes.”

“The next time I bend you over the bed, I’ll make sure and cherish the hell out of you.” Sam promised, then _oofed _when Steve jabbed at him. “Ouch, okay forget that. What else?”

“Ilikethenotes.” Steve mumbled and Sam grinned, leaning in to smoosh a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I will write you more notes than. I can be sweet like that.”

***************

***************

_That booty is looking redonkulous in those pants, snackeroo._

_xoxo_

_Sam_

_Ps. I love you_

Steve sighed over the note and tucked it into his pocket.

Well, it was a start anyway.


End file.
